The present invention relates to chemical compounds that inhibit MKNK1 kinase (also known as MAP Kinase interacting Kinase, Mnk1) and/or MKNK2 kinase (also known as MAP Kinase interacting Kinase, Mnk2).
Human MKNKs comprise a group of four proteins encoded by two genes (Gene symbols: MKNK1 and MKNK2) by alternative splicing. The b-forms lack a MAP kinase-binding domain situated at the C-terminus. The catalytic domains of the MKNK1 and MKNK2 are very similar and contain a unique DFD (Asp-Phe-Asp) motif in subdomain VII, which usually is DFG (Asp-Phe-Gly) in other protein kinases and suggested to alter ATP binding [Jauch et al., Structure 13, 1559-1568, 2005 and Jauch et al., EMBO J25, 4020-4032, 2006]. MKNK1a binds to and is activated by ERK and p38 MAP Kinases, but not by JNK1. MKNK2a binds to and is activated only by ERK. MKNK1b has low activity under all conditions and MKNK2b has a basal activity independent of ERK or p38 MAP Kinase. [Buxade M et al., Frontiers in Bioscience 5359-5374, May 1, 2008]
MKNKs have been shown to phosphorylate eukaryotic initiation factor 4E (eIF4E), heterogeneous nuclear RNA-binding protein A1 (hnRNP A1), polypyrimidine-tract binding protein-associated splicing factor (PSF), cytoplasmic phospholipase A2 (cPLA2) and Sprouty 2 (hSPRY2) [Buxade M et al., Frontiers in Bioscience 5359-5374, May 1, 2008].
eIF4E is an oncogene that is amplified in many cancers and is phosphorylated exclusively by MKNKs proteins as shown by KO-mouse studies [Konicek et al., Cell Cycle 7:16, 2466-2471, 2008; Ueda et al., Mol Cell Biol 24, 6539-6549, 2004]. eIF4E has a pivotal role in enabling the translation of cellular mRNAs. eIF4E binds the 7-methylguanosine cap at the 5′ end of cellular mRNAs and delivers them to the ribosome as part of the eIF4F complex, also containing eIF4G and eIF4A. Though all capped mRNAs require eIF4E for translation, a pool of mRNAs is exceptionally dependent on elevated eIF4E activity for translation. These so-called “weak mRNAs” are usually Less efficiently translated due to their Long and complex 5′UTR region and they encode proteins that play significant roles in all aspects of malignancy including VEGF, FGF-2, c-Myc, cyclin D1, survivin, BCL-2, MCL-1, MMP-9, heparanase, etc. Expression and function of eIF4E is elevated in multiple human cancers and directly related to disease progression [Konicek et al., Cell Cycle 7:16, 2466-2471, 2008].
MKNK1 and MKNK2 are the only kinases known to phosphorylate eIF4E at Ser209. Overall translation rates are not affected by eIF4E phosphorylation, but it has been suggested that eIF4E phosphorylation contributes to polysome formation (i.e. multiple ribosome on a single mRNA) that ultimately enables more efficient translation of “weak mRNAs” [Buxade M et al., Frontiers in Bioscience 5359-5374, May 1, 2008]. Alternatively, phosphorylation of eIF4E by MKNK proteins might facilitate eIF4E release from the 5′ cap so that the 48S complex can move along the “weak mRNA” in order to Locate the start codon [Blagden S P and Willis A E, Nat Rev Clin Oncol. 8(5):280-91, 2011]. Accordingly, increased eIF4E phosphorylation predicts poor prognosis in non-small cell lung cancer patients [Yoshizawa et al., Clin Cancer Res. 16(1):240-8, 2010]. Further data point to a functional role of MKNK1 in carcinogenesis, as overexpression of constitutively active MKNK1, but not of kinase-dead MKNK1, in mouse embryo fibroblasts accelerates tumor formation [Chrestensen C. A. et al., Genes Cells 12, 1133-1140, 2007]. Moreover, increased phosphorylation and activity of MKNK proteins correlate with overexpression of HER2 in breast cancer [Chrestensen, C. A. et al., J. Biol. Chem. 282, 4243-4252, 2007]. Constitutively active, but not kinase-dead, MKNK1 also accelerated tumor growth in a model using Eμ-Myc transgenic hematopoietic stem cells to produce tumors in mice. Comparable results were achieved, when an eIF4E carrying a S209D mutation was analyzed. The S209D mutation mimicks a phosphorylation at the MKNK1 phosphorylation site. In contrast a non-phosphorylatable form of eIF4E attenuated tumor growth [Wendel H G, et al, Genes Dev. 21(24):3232-7, 2007]. A selective MKNK inhibitor that blocks eIF4E phosphorylation induces apoptosis and suppresses proliferation and soft agar growth of cancer cells in vitro. This inhibitor also suppresses outgrowth of experimental B16 melanoma pulmonary metastases and growth of subcutaneous HCT116 colon carcinoma xenograft tumors without affecting body weight [Konicek et al, Cancer Res. 71(5):1849-57, 2011]. Screening of a cohort of pancreatic ductal adenocarcinoma patients by immunohistochemistry showed that eIF4E phosphorylation correlated with disease grade, early onset of disease and worse prognosis. In addition it was suggested based on preclinical in vitro findings that the MNK/eIF4E pathway represents an escape route utilized by pancreatic ductal adenocarcinoma cells to withstand chemotherapeutic treatments (e.g Gemcitabine) [Adesso L, et al., Oncogene. 2012 Jul. 16]. Furthermore, it was observed that Rapamycin activated MKNK1 kinase activity in multiple myeloma cell lines and primary specimens by a MKNK-dependent mechanism. Pharmacological inhibition of MKNK activity or genetic silencing of MKNK1 prevented a rapalog-induced upregulation of c-myc IRES activity. Although Rapamycin, used alone, had little effect on myc protein expression, when combined with a MKNK inhibitor, myc protein expression was abrogated. These data provide a rationale for therapeutically targeting MKNK kinases for combined treatment with mTOR inhibitors [Shi Y et al., Oncogene. 2012 Feb. 27]. In summary, eIF4E phosphorylation through MKNK protein activity can promote cellular proliferation and survival and is critical for malignant transformation. Inhibition of MKNK activity may provide a tractable cancer therapeutic approach.
WO 2006/136402 A1 and WO 2007/059905 A2 (Develogen AG) disclose thienopyrimidin-4-amines and their use for the prophylaxis and/or treatment of diseases which can be influenced by the inhibition of the kinase activity of Mnk1 and/or Mnk2.
WO 2010/023181 A1, WO 2011/104334 A1, WO 2011/104337 A1, WO 2011/104338 A1 and WO 2011/104340 A1 (Boehringer Ingelheim) relate to thienopyrimidin-4-amines for the prophylaxis and/or treatment of diseases which can be influenced by the inhibition of the kinase activity of Mnk1 and/or Mnk2.
US 2011/0160203 A1 (ArQule) addresses substituted pyrrolo-aminopyrimidine compounds as antimitotic agents. The general formula I of claim 1 of the US application generically covers inter alia pyrrolopyrimidinylamino-benzothiazolone compounds. However, there is no specific example of a benzothiazolonyl-substituted pyrrolo-aminopyrimidine disclosed in the specification of the patent application.
WO 2005/117890 A2 discloses, inter alia pyrrolo-aminopyrimidine compounds, for the treatment of C—C chemokine mediated conditions. The compounds do not bear a benzothiazolyl group.
So, the state of the art described above does not describe the specific substituted pyrrolopyrimidinylamino-benzothiazolone compounds of general formula I of the present invention as defined herein, or a stereoisomer, a tautomer, an N-oxide, a hydrate, a solvate, or a salt thereof, or a mixture of same, as described and defined herein, and as hereinafter referred to as “compounds of the present invention”, or their pharmacological activity.
It has now been found, and this constitutes the basis of the present invention, that said compounds of the present invention have surprising and advantageous properties.
In particular, said compounds of the present invention have surprisingly been found to effectively inhibit MKNK1 kinase and may therefore be used for the treatment or prophylaxis of diseases of uncontrolled cell growth, proliferation and/or survival, inappropriate cellular immune responses, or inappropriate cellular inflammatory responses or diseases which are accompanied with uncontrolled cell growth, proliferation and/or survival, inappropriate cellular immune responses, or inappropriate cellular inflammatory responses, particularly in which the uncontrolled cell growth, proliferation and/or survival, inappropriate cellular immune responses, or inappropriate cellular inflammatory responses is mediated by MKNK1 kinase, such as, for example, haematological tumours, solid tumours, and/or metastases thereof, e.g. Leukaemias and myelodysplastic syndrome, malignant Lymphomas, head and neck tumours including brain tumours and brain metastases, tumours of the thorax including non-small cell and small cell Lung tumours, gastrointestinal tumours, endocrine tumours, mammary and other gynaecological tumours, urological tumours including renal, bladder and prostate tumours, skin tumours, and sarcomas, and/or metastases thereof.